4dM1n15t3r - The First Chapter
Hey im Lucas im going to tell you the story of how my view of gaming changed so my mom bought me a new P.C for Christmas and I like to play games like Cuphead, Fnaf, and Minecraft but one day when I searched Minecraft I saw Roblox a fun game 4 months passed, my mom bought me Robux for my Account I got friend's then one of my friend's told me to join ice breaker then I searched up ice to play ice breaker but I saw a game called The ice lands I clicked on it it said in the description it gets cold every moment....... then I joined. first was a cave with a pathway in the left then I looked behind me I saw a black figure with a hoodie and a broken light bulb and a broken slash he said Are you cold lets go to my cabin I couldn't figure out what he was saying because it was distorted then I saw the letters then I figured out what he was saying so I said Okay thanks he replied No problem pals help each other then I went to his cabin I saw a picture of him and someone, then I told him who is he replied with Oh he is my friend VOIDKAT he's not here today I said Oh then we went outside I said can we go to the pathway and he responded Ok so we went there then there was a door I told him what's in there he said Nothing nothing to hide I said is there something wrong he said NO THERE ISNT NOTHING WRONG EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY NORMAL I said okay I didn't say anything more because I knew it was rude to keep responding about it and something may happen I said will you open any restaurant 's in the future he said yes a pizzaria then he reset his character and I went back to the spawn and he was a clown and he said this is my outfit for my pizzaria I said wow then he reset again and was the same player he was, then I saw a black long figure walking on top of the cave I said what is that and he responded NOTHING NOTHING WANNA HELP ME COLLECT WOOD I said yes he grabbed a rusted axe from the tree stump then he gave one to me i saw a big tree the other tree's where skinny but this one was big then we cut down the tree it felt like meepcity fishing when we where done he said lets go in the cabin then we went in he said lets put the wood in the firepit you go first so I threw the wood in the firepit then threw the wood in the firepit then he said im goinng to make you some food then he went to the stove then after 5 seconds he came back with a steak he daid it dosent look good but its delicous so I ate it, then the thing I saw earlier apeared on the window it had a disturbing face glowing red eyes with it's mouth wide open wrinkles where on it a long tounge sharp teeth then i told him WHAT IS THAT THING!!! then he said oh no then he left then the thing smiled and everything was dark only a circle of light was under me then everything went black it said i was kicked from the game then i left the game then i refreshed the roblox tab then it said account deleted with a moderator note saying BIG MISTAKE i know there are some pepole who are desprate to play the game for themselves heres the link but beware on what you do https://www.roblox.com/games/2753866968/The-icelands Category:Entities